lonestarmensafandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary and Definitions
'LONE STAR MENSA GLOSSARY' Compiled by Crockett Grabbe 7/17/2011 AMC = American Mensa Committee, essentially the National Board of Directors, which meets 4 times a year. (Sometimes this is used to refer to Chairman or Chief Executive of that Committee). AG = Annual Gathering, a time at a designated location which varies at locations around the country of intellectual festivities for all Mensans at a very modest fee, intended for the USA as a whole. A close hotel is available for all travelers at Mensan rates, and the event is hosted by a local group. ASIE = Actions Still in Effect, decisions by the AMC or the local ExComm that affect current & future policy. Assistant LocSec = the office roughly equivalent to vice-president for the local Mensa unit (eg LSM), which derived from the British term "Local Secretary" (now just called Vice President in LSM). Communications Committee = LSM committee for providing for the newsletter, the website, Email lists, media relations and advertising. ExComm = Executive Committee, a name for the Board of Officers, such as that in LSM. Education Committee = LSM committee for gifted children, scholarships & other educational activities. LDW = Leadership Development Workshop, weekend courses to improve skills & knowledge for Local Group officers & Mensans. Local Board = Board of Directors for a Local Group, eg LSM. Local Group = a geographically defined local chapter of Mensa, eg LSM (see LSM Board of Directors). LocSec = the office roughly equivalent to president for the Local Mensa Group (eg LSM), which derived from the British term "Local Secretary" (now just called President in LSM). LSM = Lone Star Mensa, the local unit running roughly N to Waco, S to San Marcos, W to Johnson City, and E to College Station. LSM Board of Officers = LSM board consisting of LocSec (now called President), Asst LocSec (now called Vice-President), Secretary, Treasurer, past LocSec, senior officers and standing committee chairmen. Membership Committee = LSM committee responsible for care of current and new members, awards, officer resources and development, and testing. Proctors = the monitors of Mensa-sponsored tests for having the intelligence for becoming a member. Region = an area covering several Local Groups, one 10 such areas in the US. RG = Regional Gathering, a time at a designated regional location of intellectual festivities for all Mensans at a very modest fee, intended for a region of the country. A close hotel is available for all travelers at Mensan rates, and these are hosted by a local Mensan unit, many volunteers from which devote time towards its success. National Office = the administrative headquarters of American Mensa in Aarlington, TX. RVC = Regional Vice Chair, the representative of the Local Groups within a region to the American Mensa Board. SIG = Special Interest Group in Mensa, for Mensans to pursue hobbies & special interests. SIGHT = Service of Information, Guidance, and Hospitality to Travelers, volunteer hosts for Mensans visiting their cities. Symposia Committee = LSM committee responsible for gatherings, events, parties, colloquia, and symposia. WG = World Gathering, a time at a designated location which varies at international locations of intellectual festivities for all Mensans at a very modest fee, intended for the world as a whole. A close hotel is available for all travelers at Mensan rates, and the event is hosted by the National Mensa Organization. Category:Glossary Category:Definitions